Swingsbliss
by dreamer28
Summary: It's Bill and Fleur's wedding, and Ron and Hermione are pining for each other. All they need is a push from their friends, and a swing set to help them.....


I rolled over and sighed. Thinking today was just going to be any old, ordinary day. _The Wedding,_ I thought. I groaned. Most people would be happy with a wedding, right? Especially in this terrible war, two people who love each other-getting married should make you happy right? Well, not for me. No today was a day where I would just be a big pile of nerves.

Ron.

I smiled. He's just so….hot. His red hair, freckles, he's tall, the way he blushes, his muscles. _Stop thinking that way! He's your best friend._ But I can't stop, he's just so….sexy.

As I'm day dreaming in my bed, Ginny walked in, and said that we should get in line for the bathroom, before the guys got in. I agreed and walked out with her. She was still upset about her and Harry. But luckily, they continued being friends. You could sense the tension form a mile away yes, but they were friends.

We sat down by the wall next to the bathroom, and we were laughing and having fun, and Ginny was making fun of Phlegm. We were laughing hysterically as Ron walked out of the bathroom….with only a towel around his waist. I immediately stopped and turned beat red, he just stopped, mumbled something, and walked away. Was that a Weasley blush I saw on his face? _No_, I said to myself, _you know he doesn't like you that way._

Ginny noticed me blush and just said bluntly, "God, he's such a git!" I just turned around and looked at her. "Well, it's obvious you two belong together, and he still hasn't asked you out! You are the reason Lavender and he broke up"

"Well, thanks," I say.

"You know what I mean Hermione; you two are destined for each other. Don't deny it." How could I? I mean I blush when ever I see him, I get this flippy feeling in my stomach, and all I want to do is well be with him, just be with him, and I'm happy, although I wish that we could be more than just friends. _That'll never happen though, _I thought.

"Whatever Gin," I say as I walk into the bathroom.

Once I'm done showering, I let Ginny go into the bathroom, get dressed quickly, and go down to breakfast. As usual, Mrs. Weasley has a huge breakfast prepared. _How does she do it?_ I thought. _My parents never make a breakfast like this, never! And she still pulls it off on the day of her son's wedding!_

I sit down next to Harry, across from Ron. My leg brushes Ron's for a split second and I can't help but feel al warm inside. I pick up my fork, and start talking to Harry, and ask how he is. The conversation changes to Quidditch, and Ron joins in, I glance at him, and I can feel his eyes bearing into me. I turn my head slightly, and just laugh along with them. _Geez, now I can't even hold a conversation with him_.

Ginny walks down, and Harry, all of a sudden, drops his fork, and stops eating. He then asks me quietly if he can talk with me. I say "Yeah, sure," and walk into the living room.

"Uh, Hermione, you talk with Ginny a lot and everything, and uh…"

"Yeah?" I say.

"Well I, uh..." _Wow he's got it bad_, I thought.

"Harry just say it," I say. Knowing that it's much easier said than done.

"Well I just, I want to ask Ginny to dance at the wedding, but I don't know if I should, I mean I don't want to get carried away, and I don't want to put her in danger, but I just I love her, so much."

That is so sweet, I think. "Harry, I think you should just ask her, you guys can't hide your feelings, just have a night of fun, we all deserve it."

"Yeah, we do, thanks a lot Hermione."

"Anytime!" I say, as I begin to walk out.

"Don't blow it," He says.

"What?"

"Ron. Don't wait forever, we all don't have that much time, Hermione, none of us do. You never know," he says glumly.

"I just don't know Harry; I don't know…I don't know what to do." I quickly run up to my room.

Ginny walks in soon after, and exclaims that we have to start getting ready. She put on a white dress, she is a bridesmaid, and she hates her dress, I don't think it's that bad. I put on a dress with a halter dress, with a brown layer, with a sheer pink layer over it. I absolutely love it. Ginny curled my hair, and put I all on the top of my head, with a few curls left out to hand around my face. Ginny just straightens hers. She got it cut, and it's all layered and nice. We then proceed to put on makeup, at the end, we look great. If I do say so myself.

By the time we are done, it's time to go down, and help out with the last minute preparations. I search the room for Ron, but he is nowhere to be seen. Ginny and I just have to put the last row of chairs in, and then we're done. After I put the last chair down, I turn around, Ron is there.

"Hey 'Mione." Oh, I love the way he says my name. _'Mione._

"Hi Ron."

"Well, uh Hermione, I was well just wondering if you would well, be my uh, my escort, to the er- Wedding."

_ Oh my God, oh my God, I can't believe it, he's asking me out!_ "I would love to Ron!" I quickly say.

"Great!" he says, "I guess I'll see you later."

I walk over to Ginny, and tell her what happened. She started jumping up and down with joy. It was nothing compared to how I felt though.

I'm so, so happy. I just walk around with this huge goofy smile plastered to my face, just waiting until the wedding. Ginny is also very excited. We both can't wait until the Wedding starts. _Maybe we can connect again, like at Dumbledore's funeral. Dumbledore._ I thought, _if only he can be here for this happy, happy day. He would love it_. I miss him a lot, we all do, and my hearts just hurts so much at the thought of him…dead.

My thoughts are cut off by Ron. He blushes, and says "Ready 'Mione?"

"Of course," I reply, and he takes my arm.

We walk to the seats, and sit next to Harry. He is staring at Ginny, although she doesn't know it.

All of a sudden, the procession starts. We look at everyone walking down the aisle. They are all glowing, then Fleur walks down, everyone gasps at her beauty, who is glowing more than anyone. She joins Bill at the alter. My knee brushes Ron, and my hearts flips. His hand touches mine, and I get even happier. Then he grabs my hand. _We're holding hands, yes!_ I think as I squeeze his hand.

Bill and Fleur make their vows, and kiss. Everyone cheers and claps, as they turn around, and walk down the aisle. Everyone stands and leaves their seats, and then all of these tables appear, circled around a dance floor. Ron asks if I would like a drink, I say yes.

"Fleur looked so happy up there, she's not my favorite person, but I am very happy for her."

"Yeah," Ron says, "Bill couldn't wait for this day, and they're really in love."

"It's so sweet," I reply.

He looks down into my eyes. I can't tear my eyes from him, I can feel my cheeks getting hotter, but I can't move.

"'Mione?" He says.

"Yeah?" I quickly reply.

"You okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just looked um distracted."

"Oh well, I'm fine." An uncomfortable silence followed.

"Hermione, would you like to er- dance with me?"

I look up at him and smile, and say "That sounds lovely."

We walk towards the dance floor, and he snakes his arm around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. We rock gently back and forth to the song, and then I see Ginny and Harry walk onto the dance floor. "Ron, look!" I say.

He looks over, smiles and says, "Thank Merlin."

I laugh and we continue dancing. The song ends, but we stay on for the next dance. We get steadily closer and closer as my stomach gets filled with more flutters. I love this; I thought to myself, I absolutely love it. I lay my head on his shoulder, and smell his neck. _Wow, he smells so good_, I thought. His grasp gets tighter, and whispers into my ear, "I can't believe I haven't danced with you before." I just smile up at him and I saw, "me neither." _Me neither? How pathetic was that? I'm so stupid!_

The song ends, and he grabs my hand, and says, "I have somewhere to show you." We walk off the dance floor, and out into the yard. We walk up a big hill, which took about ten minutes, but at the top of the hill, there is a swing set, I love swings. He squeezes my hand, and we climb onto the swings. We don't swing; we just sit there, like idiots. Not saying anything at all. I want to say something, but I can't. I search my head for something, but for the first time ever, my head comes to a blank. Nothing. Nada. Zilch.

"I'm sorry." Ron says.

"For what?" I ask. I don't know what he's talking about.

"Everything. Last year. Lavender. This. Everything, I'm sorry."

I stare at him blankly, but then say, "Ron, I was hurt about what you did last year, but its okay, I forgive you, and it doesn't matter."

"Like what, 'Mione? I treated you horribly, I felt terrible when we weren't talking, and I just wanted it to stop."

"Me too, me too, you have no idea."

"I think I do." He says and his face is just a few mere inches from mine.

"I just…I just want to feel," I gasp, and his lips touch mine. They taste so sweet, it's a gentle kiss, and all my feelings swell up inside of me. We separate, and stare at each other, and then our lips touch again. This time, it's more passionate. His tongue enters my mouth, and mine enters his. We explode with emotions, giving what we need from each other. All these years of pent up feelings come out. I go onto his lap, and put my hands around his neck, as he puts my hands around my waist. We separate again, and we smile, he picks me up, and carries me off of his lap, and we lay on the ground. I put my face on his chest, and he wraps his arm around me, and we just lay there, looking up at the stars.

"I love you 'Mione," he says.

"I love you too," meaning it whole-heartedly.

I lift my face up and kiss him gently on the lips again.

Bliss. Sheer bliss.

**THE END**


End file.
